The Rebel Girl
by AbstractFreakish33
Summary: Takes place when Edward leaves Bella. Bella feels determined to end her life. She gets into some really bad things and even drops out of school. What will Edward think when he comes back and sees the love of his life completely destroyed?
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I sighed as the images around me started to blur. Six months ago I never would have thought that I would be doing this. I passed the weed over to Katie. She took a hit and let it out as she smiled. "Dude I'm totally wasted." She started laughing. "I know I am too." I responded.

I had met Katie two months after Edward had left. We became fast friends and I had already had thought about killing myself before I had met her so drugs wouldn't hurt anything.

Yes, I had gotten into drugs and alcohol and all that other stuff. When I was doing these things, I felt safe. I knew Charlie would never approve so I moved out of the house. And I hadn't seen or talked to him for about three months.

I had also dropped out of school, and kissed my chances of going to college goodbye.

My life ended when I found out Edward wasn't coming back.

He wasn't coming back right?

**Okay guys that was the epilogue. Hope you liked it:) Trust me it will get a lot better I promise.**

**I'll update as soon as possible:)**

**R&R Thanks! BYE:)**


	2. The Arrival

I rushed to the bathroom and threw myself on the ground to the toilet and threw up. I rinsed out my mouth and thought to myself _Must have been a hard night..._

I made my way through Katie and I's cluttered living room. We had rented out a little apartment for ourselves with my college savings. I finally got through all of the crushed beer cans and leftover carryout Chinese food, and shook Katie awake. "Dude you need to get up, you have to drive me to work." I said. She rolled over and got off the couch. "My head is killing me..." she said. I handed her some Aspirin. She then got up and got dressed. I did the same and grabbed my stuff and we were on our way.

I turned the radio on and heard a beautiful piano playing. It reminded me a lot of Edward. I quickly turned it off and just stared out the window. We would be passing Edwards old house soon. No one had moved in since they had moved out. I didn't like seeing it so empty. We turned the corner and the big white house that I used to be so fond of came into view. Oh god. It wasn't empty anymore. I saw a familiar car and a familiar Dr. Carlisle Cullen in the driveway. Were the other ones there? Why had they come back? Would they recognize me if they saw me? I mean I had changed a lot. I had died my hair black and cut it a little and I had gained a bit of weight. And I had gotten some piercings.

I just stared at the house as we passed by it. There were so many thoughts swimming around in my head. I was shocked. I didn't let it show though. Katie didn't know about Edward at all. And she never would because theres no way I'm talking to him again. I tried to get him off my mind and focus on other important things like work.I worked as a cleaning girl at the local grocery store. I had to work from twelve to five today. Then after me and Katie are just gonna chill at the apartment for the rest of the night, Probably order some Chinese food and watch some movies or something. Of course what I wanted to do was run over to Edward, slap him, then kiss him and yell at him. No! you can't do that Bella. Get a hold of yourself. I thought. Ugh. This is so not working:(

"Alright Well pick me up at 5 okay?" I said as I got out of the car.

"Kay. See you then." She smiled.

I walked into work as she drove off.

First Mission: Clean Toilets. _Disgusting _

The Time passed so slowly it seemed. "Yes!" I shouted just as the clock struck Five.

People stared.

I quickly left work and took of my apron thing and jumped in the car.

I asked Katie to take the long way home so that we didn't have to pass Edwards house. We stopped at Block Buster on the way home and we rented _final destination 1 & 2._

Then we stopped at our usual Chinese restaurant and ordered our favorite. When we finally got home I just plopped down on the couch and tuned out to think about Edward while occasionally nodding when Katie said something that required a response.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to get out of the house. I needed some fresh air. I told Katie that I was just going up the street and left. I drove through the darkness. I sighed as the thought of Edward popped back into my head. I pulled in the corner store parking lot just as I was thinking about how gorgeous Edward was. I hopped out of the car and walked into the store. It was late November and had begun to snow earlier today. I pulled my winter coat closer to me. I thought to myself how good it felt to walk into a warm heated store as I walked over to the refrigerator thing and pulled out a 2 leader of Sprite and walked up to the cashier. But I felt a weird presence.

I started to flip through this magazine I didn't know the name of while waiting in line. When it was my turn I stepped up to the counter and pulled out 2 bucks and handed it to him. "Ah Bella! How are you doing tonight?" The cashier said. His name was Bobby and I knew him because he lived in my apartment building. "Fine." I responded with a smile. I heard someones breath catch in their throat when Bobby had said my name. I decided to turn around and see who it was.

My entire body tensed up as I stared into the most beautiful eyes I'd seen in 6 months. I could have sworn I stopped breathing for a second or two.

I blushed madly as I gasped.

I was looking at the face I thought I would never see again, Edward Cullen.

**Thats chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it. It will get longer I promise. **

**R&R **

**I'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Thanks Always!**


	3. We meet again

**Okay guys this is chapter 3!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**R&R!**

I felt my cheeks turn several shades of red.

In an instant I knew that he had come back to see me.

My mind was telling me to get the hell out of there but my heart was telling me to run

Over to him.

I felt a sharp pain in my gut and I dropped the magazine, dashed out the door, and jumped into my truck.

As I was pulling onto my street several thought were floating through my head.

Why had he come back?

Had he actually wanted to see me?

Or was it a mistake?

I was really tired and stressed out and had no intention of seeing Edward.

So I just went into the house and fell into bed, without even saying a word to Katie.

As I awoke I heard the sound of my beeping alarm.

"Shit I'm late!" I exclaimed.

I jumped into the shower, pulled my clothes on and ran out the door.

As I was pulling into the parking lot I saw it.

The Cullen's silver Volvo.

I knew it was Edwards because I had seen it every day, in my mind of course.

I decided that I would just walk in and see what he wanted.

So I parked the truck, took a deep breath and walked inside.

**Sorry it was so short! **

**It was just a filler chapter******

**I'll update soon!**

**R&R!**


End file.
